Esther Ember's Hogwarts Life
by shushi120
Summary: Esther Ember can't wait to start her first year in Hogwarts with her friend Hermione Granger when she meets the Weasleys on platform 9 3/4. What kind of mischief will they get into? This is my first fanfiction! Please read it!
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Chapter one-the beginning

Esther Ember sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes to get a clearer look at things. She was not yet fully awake yet and she had to get to King's cross before the Hogwarts train left.

Esther was the third person in her family to go to Hogwarts. She had received a letter from Hogwarts a couple of months ago. Her brother Quintus was now in his third year, her sister Louella in her fifth year and Esther was to begin her first at Hogwarts.

Trying to wake herself up, Esther racked her brains for wizards or witches at Hogwarts she might know when she suddenly remembered Hermione Granger, the muggle-born girl she had met in Diagon alley when she was shopping for her school supplies. Hermione seemed to know a lot about the wizarding world and Esther couldn't believe that some of the things Hermione knew she had never even heard of.

"Esther! Do you want to eat breakfast or not? If you don't come down right now Alyssa will have eaten everything!" Her brother Quintus yelled from downstairs.

Alyssa. She was Esther's younger sister who was as obnoxious as anyone could get. Esther sighed and threw a couple of nuts to her owl Trevor. She had wanted to get a cat at first but decided against it when she heard from Quintus how useful owls were at Hogwarts.

Esther ran down the stairs quickly. She ran into the kitchen and snatched a waffle off a plate right before Alyssa was about to take it.

"Es! I was gonna eat that!" Alyssa yelled at her sister with a mouthful of food.

"And I haven't even had breakfast yet. Shut that little annoying mouth of yours and stop eating so much waffles. I don't want my sister going to Hogwarts as a great fat pig so people will laugh at me like there's no tomorrow!" Esther yelled back at Alyssa. She was probably the only one in her family who could handle that brat. Quintus never cared more or less about Alyssa unless she was interfering him with Quidditch. Louella , Esther's snobby old sister, always threw Alyssa over to Esther when Alyssa was bothering her.

_Defence against the Dark Arts..._ Esther thought._ They say we're supposed to learn that at Hogwarts but here at home I'm doing it everyday._

She looked at her watch. An hour before the Hogwarts train leaves. Esther went upstairs and checked her trunk again. She had everything she needed and the only thing left was the gift she had bought for Hermione, seeing that it was possible that the two would become close friends at Hogwarts. After hours of thinking, Esther decided to buy Hermione a magical school planner that was a normal planner, but there was a section that if you opened to it it would show you whatever you wanted it to, like what your parents were doing or a page or two in a book. Smiling, Esther took her trunk downstairs, crammed it into her dad's magical car from the ministry, and jumped into it with Quintus and Louella to go off to Hogwarts.


	2. The Hogwarts Express and the Weasleys

_**Author's note: **_**Here you go everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter and any form of criticism is allowed! Please review!**

**Oh, and as I forgot to do in chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: Whatever I do to J.K. Rowling, like kidnap her or force her to tell me the secrets of Harry Potter, I will never own him.**

Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Express/ The Weasleys

Esther gingerly stepped towards the wall where, according to Quintus and Louella, you needed to run through to get to platform nine and three-quarters, also known as the Hogwarts express.

_I hope those two aren't pulling my leg, _Esther thought. _ That wall looks pretty hard and if I end up running into it, I am so going to kill those two._

" Esther, you first!" Louella squeaked. " Third years and Prefects are supposed to let people go before them!"

_Great._ Esther thought.

She grabbed the bars of her trolley and ran.

"I told you it wasn't that bad!" Quintus complained to Esther. And you seemed like I was going to make you jump off the London bridge!"

"Bro, shut up." Esther grumbled back when she was cut off by her mum.

" Kids, look! It's the Weasleys! I want you to go say hello!"

The Weasleys? According to Esther's mum, they were a big family who greatly resembled each other with their wild red hair and splatter of freckles. Esther had never met them, but she had never cared.

Mrs. Ember walked up to a plump, redheaded woman with five kids lingering around her.

" Molly!" She yelled, giving the plump woman a hug. " It's been such a long time since I've seen you!"

"Now, now, Lena. We can have a big greeting when we've sent our kids off to school!" Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling at Mrs. Ember. " And these must be your kids!" She replied with a big grin.

" Mrs. Weasley, mum has told us all about you and your family!" Louella, the well-behaved prefect, stepped forwards. She probably knew Percy Weasley, semming as he also got picked as a prefect this year for Gryffindor. Both of Esther's siblings were in Gryffindor, although Louella had told her family that the sorting hat did consider Ravenclaw, seeming that she was "extremely wise"。

Esther took her time to examine the Weasley family. The oldest boy, Percy Weasley was busy polishing his prefect badge. Esther thought that behind his studious and goody-two-shoes appearance, he seemed as vain and conceited as Louella was. There was the youngest boy, apparently named Ron, who seemed just the opposite of Percy. While Percy had that sort of arrogance of being selected prefect, Ron kept to himself slightly more by greeting Esther just with a small smile. Standing next to mrs. Weasley was a little girl, probably the younger sister in the Weasley family who looked like she was not attending Hogwarts just yet.

Esther's eyes fell on the last two kids, twin by the look of them. They both had flaming red hair, like the rest of the Weasleys, but they seemed different. They were neither arrogant like Percy or modest like Ron. Their upturned eyebrows and mischevious grin suggested their love in mischief.

"Pleased to meet you, Esther, I am Fred and this is George." The twin with the messier hair and more freckles grinned at Esther and stuck out his hand.

"Listen, wisey. Go wash your hands before I shake them because I really don't want my hand stuck to yours before we even get on the train!" Esther growled at Fred, who looked surprised and glanced at his twin.

"How did she figure that out?" He asked George. "Sticky powder is supposed to be invisible and doesn't contain any smell at all!" He wondered.

" In case you're wondering, wisey. I know sticky powder when a see the way you're holding your hand mainly because I use sticky powder a lot!" Esther snapped back at Fred. " And I'm surprised you don't stoop with all that dandruff on your shoulders!"

Fred looked really taken back.

" Esther!" came a cry from somewhere and Esther saw Hermione, bushy hair and all running towards her with her trolley full of stuff." We meet again! And- oh! I have a gift for you!" Hermione pulled out a deluminator. " It's very rare! In face, this the only one in the world other than the one that Dumbledore owns!"

"Gosh, Mione, thank you so much!" Esther replied. " And I have something for you too!" She pulled out the planner. " I'll show you what it does when we have time. I have one too so these will be our friendship mark thing!"

" Es, thank you so much!" Hermione replied.

Just as they were speaking, the whistle blew, signaling that there were only five minutes before Hogwarts Express left. Esther quickly threw her mother a kiss and promised she would write and cast a glance in Fred and George's direction. George didn't say anything but Fred winked at her.

Esther quickly loaded her trunks and Trevor onto the Compartmaent and hurried on with Hermione.

** Thank you everyone for reading this! I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to upload anything, but I already have most of the next chapter written out on my ipad.**

** A/N: When Esther calls Fred "Wisey" and says she's "surprised he didn't stoop with all that dandruff on his shoulders" comes from a certain film( a very old one) that my school is currently doing as a musical and I'm in it~ if you know the answer you can say it on a review or somethin' ( I know, just another excuse to get reviews**

** I promise. I will have the 3****rd**** chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
